OnePunch Salamander
by IceHole
Summary: What does OP mean? OverPowered? Godly? Someone who can take on everything and everyone in just One-Punch? Don't know? Then, Oh boy... are you in for one hell of a ride. Follow the Invincible Dragneel as he rampages through the world of magic with his comrades alongside him. *Although advised but it is Not necessary for you to be familiar with the 'OPM' series in order to read this*
1. And Here Comes, The Punchline

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Although advised but it is Not necessary for you to be familiar with the OPM series in order to read this.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of Thirteen. It Also Contains Spoilers, Possible Character Deaths, Heavy Violence, Minor Coarse Language And Minor Suggestive Adult Theme.**

 **None of the prominent characters of the OPM series will be appearing in this fiction. **

**You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Summary: **_What is the Definition of OP...? OverPowered? Very, Very Strong? Godly? Someone who can take on everything and everyone? Someone who can defeat anything or anyone in just OnePunch? Don't know...?_  
 _Then, Oh boy... Are you in for one hell of a ride~ Follow the Invincible_ Pinkette _as he rampages through the world of magic with his disciple, friends, comrades alongside him._

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **00**

 **The First Punch**

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

" **AAArGhgh!** " A young man with spiky black hair yelled as he ran towards the ferocious Blizzardvern.

The black haired young man had a white trench coat adorning his torso and blue slim fit pants. His palms gripped a silver sword that was covered in a thin Ice coating. His droopy eyes stood fixated on the draconic creature.

The young man marched forward as he dodged an incoming claw from the Blizzardvern. He then stomped his right foot on the wyvern's hand and jumped up, as high as possible. His grip on the sword tightened as he raised it above his head.

" **30 FOLDS!"** An Icy blue outline appeared on the sword as the black haired teen pulled it down on the wyvern's head.

A loud thudding sound echoed everywhere as the wyvern's head was split open by the sword of the black haired teenager.

'I d-did it." The black haired teen thought. His lips formed into a smirk.

His legs soon gave out because of the magic exhaustion. He let out deep breaths as he lied down on the ice cold ground. A ground filled with white snow. But the cold made no difference to the black haired teenager.

"You alright, Gray?" Came a voice from a pink haired man, who didn't seem too much older than the black haired boy.

The pink haired man wore a yellow sweatshirt with their sleeves rolled up. White baggy pants which went up to his ankles but weren't fully visible due to the black knee length boots he wore.

"I'm fine, Sensei. There's no need for you to be worried." The black haired teen, now identified as Gray jumped back up after hearing the voice of the pink haired man.

"N-N-Nat-Tshuu… Can w-we l-leave now? It's g-g-getting… too c-cold." A small blue cat said with a broken voice and a shiver, which is probably gained because of the damn cold environment. The blue cat was covered in a white scaly scarf and had a small green backpack on his back as well.

"Ah… Sure Happy. That's probably all of them. Let's go, Gray. We need to hit Hargeon to pick up our reward." The man with the pink locks said.

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Oh and you also might wanna cover up."

"Gahgh! Every single time!" The now naked black haired boy gasped.

" **GAR** ghg **GH** gh **GR** g **H!"** A very loud voice echoed throughout the place as three more Wyverns made the boys aware of their presence.

"There… are t-three more…?" Gray mumbled to no one in particular.

" ** _*Sigh*_** I guess I'll take care of them. Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up with ya guys later." The Pinkette, also known as Natsu said as he started walking towards the enraged wyverns.

'Alright man~! Let's make this quick...!' The Pinkette stated as he pulled his fist back in order to land a punch on the wyverns.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"EEEEH!? There's only one magic store in this town?" Said a teenage girl with blonde hair and a rather… healthy… breast size.

"A-ah… well, this town is more prosperous in fishing than in magic, to begin with." Said a shorter than average shopkeeper who is never going to appear again after this scene.

" ***Sigh*** I think I have wasted my time."

"Please don't say that! Please have a look around. We have new items too! Like, this magic item is very popular among girls like you. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit~!" The shopkeeper said as he danced around for no apparent reason.

"I already have it. I'm looking for the keys to the gates. The strong ones actually." Said the blessed blonde.'

"Oh… That's something a little uncommon but AH~! I think I have what you like." The shopkeeper said with a smug grin on his face, as he showed off his precious key.

"THE WHITE DOGGY!" The blonde exclaimed while clasping her palms together in joy.

"That's not strong at all though…" The shopkeeper mumbled.

"I've been looking for this for so long~! So… How much is it?"

"20000 jewels."

…

…

…

"Gahh! SO much! But I really do wonder how much it really is…"

"I just said 20000 Jewels." The shopkeeper said, dumbfounded.

"Really? Are you sure…? Hmm~" The blonde repeated her question as she pressed her intimidating breasts forward for the dandy shopkeeper to see.

 **Around ten minutes later;**

"TCH… He only gave me a thousand jewel discount. To Think My Sex Appeal Would Only Worth a THOUSAND JEWELS!" The blonde shouted with irritation in her voice.

"Kyaaaah!" A random fan girl kya'd as she ran towards some newly formed crowd.

'Eh? What's going on?' The blonde wondered.

"A Famous mage-sama is in town! It's the Cold Prince! Kyaaah!" A random fangirl shouted as she had as well disappeared into the crowd.

'C-Cold Prince! A-A M-Mage…!? I-I wonder how he looks.' The blonde thought as she also went with the crowd.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

' **Gwahgh** … Damn trains. I'm never getting in one of those again. And I can't believe Gray and Happy forgot about me.' The Pinkette sulked as he thought about how his comrades totally forgot to get him out of the death trap.

'We didn't even get paid for the last job… How am I going to buy Ramen now.'

"KYaaaaH! Cold Prince-Sama~!" A random fangirl cheered from a random place.

'Heh!? Cold Prince? Isn't that Gray's nickname or something? Well... speak of the devil.' Natsu marched forward in order to find his comrades.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

'W-Whaa… W-Why is my heart beating so f-fast right now…' The blonde was lost in her train of thoughts as she kept glancing at the so-called Cold Prince. The white haired Cold Prince gave away autographs and smooches as he moved through the crowd while swaying his hips.

'Wh-What's happening to me… A-Agh he looked at me! HAuU!' Thought the blonde, who is about to go yandere any moment now.

'Is it because he is a famous mage… Is that why my heart is beating so fast...? M-Maybe… Maybe I'm in lov-'

"Oye, Gray!? Gray!" A head with pink hair peeked through the crowd, breaking the thoughts of the blonde haired girl.

The Pinkette's eyes stared deep into the so-called Cold Prince. The Cold Prince's eyes also glared back at the Pinkette, intensively.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Pinkette asked, staring at the mage with a dumb posture.

"Huh…? Hmm… Maybe you didn't recognize me. You may also know me as the Col- Egghh! ALREADY GONE!?" The Cold Prince exclaimed.

"Heh!? How dare you!?" "So Rude!" "Apologize to him right now!" A barrage of girls pounced on the poor Natsu as he only just tried to walk away.

"That's enough girls. He didn't really mean it." The Cold Prince said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"AAAhn~! You're so kind~! Kyuuun~" Random fangirls fangirled.

"I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends." The Cold Prince handed the Ppinkette an autograph.

"Don't want it." Natsu stated without a moment of delay.

…

…

"H-How dare you!?" "Beat him up!" "He doesn't deserve to live! He insulted Cold Prince-Sama!"

The girls kept pouncing on the poor Pinkette but stopped as a hand came in between them. A teenager who couldn't be any more than eighteen, appeared in front of them, guarding the Pinkette. The black haired teen sent an intimidating glare at the angry fangirls, making them back off a meter.

"I don't know what Sensei has done but I will have to ask you to back off now." Said the black haired teen, also known as Gray.

"Tch… Whatever. Just tell him to at least try to be a little nice." A random fangirl scoffed.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome, ladies… But I have to run some errands at the port. So please excuse me." The Cold Prince said as he snapped his finger and flew away, in the most fancy way of course.

"We're having a party on the ship tonight. Do come, ladies~" The Cold Prince said with a wink at the end. He soon disappeared from everyone's sight.

"What a disgusting guy…" The pinkette mumbled as Gray pulled him up and hung him on top of his shoulder.

"Let's go, Sensei." Gray said as he started walking away with Natsu on his shoulder and Happy following behind.

"Aye~"

"W-Waaait!" The blonde ran towards the trio.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Nom, Nom, Nom. Yhurr a nize burson." The Pinkette said while munching on his free meal.

"Yhup, Yhup!" The feline with the blue fur said, also while munching on his food.

"Thank you for this, Lucy." Gray said, while not munching on his food. He has manners, you see.

"Aha Ha ha ha… You guys are Natsu, Gray and Happy right? I understand you, so just eat slowly…" Said the blonde, also known as Lucy.

'The discount I got from my sex appeal is all gone now…' Lucy thought while face-palming herself inside her head.

"That guy was using a magic called **Charm**. It's a magic that attracts people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago. To think he tried to get girls attention by using such methods… how disgusting." Lucy said with her face resting on her palms.

"Oh… Sokka, Sokka…" The three boys said simultaneously.

"And thanks to you guys jumping in, the charm wore off." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh… Sokka, Sokka…"

'None of you're listening are you…' Lucy thought with the sign of a sweatdrop forming on the side of her forhead.

"You know… I may look like this, but I'm a mage too!" She stated with enthusiasm covering her voice.

"Is that so…?"

"I'm not a member of any guild though… Oh wait… You probably don't know what a guild is. Well, it's an association for mages and it mediates jobs and other information to mages. Mages are not considered full-fledged until they work for a guild too."

"Hmm! Hmm!"

"But~! But~! There are many guilds all over the world. And it's pretty hard to get into guilds that are popular." She kept going on and on.

"Ohhhh… Sokka…"

"Many great mages gather at the one I want to get into. What do I do? Ahhh! What should I do!? I want to get in but it will be so hard…! A-Ah sorry… You wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you…? But I will surely join that guild. I bet I can get many jobs there."

"I see…"

"You sure talk a lot…"

"It's good to have dreams, Lucy." Natsu, Happy and Gray said to the blonde with a smile filled with admiration.

"Well, I better get going… But go ahead and take your time." Lucy said as she paid the bills and got up to head out.

…

…

…

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!"

"THANK YOU!" Natsu and Happy bowed as they showed their appreciation.

"Kyaah! Don't! You're embarrassing me! Get up!"

"Arigatooooou~!"

"D-Don't worry about it… Y-You helped me too… So we're even now, right?"

"I don't feel like I have helped you at all though… Ahh! You can have this in return!" Natsu said as he handed Lucy the autograph he got from the fake Cold Prince.

"I DON'T NEED THAT!"

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again? What is it this time? They destroyed the devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople... Ah HA HA HA… That's way too much! Ah! Mirajane's on the cover again! Fairy tail's drawing card eh… I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless too… Pfft… Fairy Tail's the best! But I wonder how I will join Fairy Tail… Do I have to learn some strong magic? I wonder if I have to go through any interviews..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she read the latest Weekly Sorcerer (A magazine specialized in magic and those who perform it)

"I see… You want to join Fairy Tail." Said the fake Cold Prince as he came out of a random bush.

"Eh?! Cold Prince!?"

"Ah man, I've been looking all over for you. I really wanted to invite a beautiful young lady like you to my party on the ship you know."

"H-Huh…? Wait… let me tell you first, your charm will not work on me anymore since I now know about it now!" Lucy said as she got up.

"I knew it! I knew you were a mage the moment our eyes met. But It's okay… I'll be happy if you just came to the party."

"There's no way I would come to such a nasty guy's party."

"Nasty? Me…?" A tick mark appeared on the fake mage's forehead.

"I'm talking about the Charm. Do you seriously want to get popular that much?"

"Oh no no… That's only a trial, love. I just want to be a celebrity during the party." The fake Cold Prince said as he winked at her.

"You're an idiot. Not even close to being a real mage!." Lucy said as she started walking away.

"H-Hey! Wait up! You want to join Fairy Tail right!?"

"H-Huh…?"

"You do realize that you're talking to a mage from Fairy Tail, right?"

"I-I am…? You're one of the mages of FAIRY TAIL!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I am if you want me to talk to the master for you. I'm sure I could _arrange_ a few things. I could even get you in… if want to that is…" A smug grin was now visible on the fake mage's face.

"Ehhh!? C-Can I really!? I can join Fairy Tail!?"

"Of course… But please don't tell anyone about the charm though."

"..."

"..."

"Hai~! It will be a wonderful party wont it~!?" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes.

'Y-You're personality is kinda easy to read, isn't it…' The fake Cold Prince thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Uwaa… I ate a lot…" Natsu said while patting his belly.

"Aye~!"

"We did indeed eat a lot. Although We probably wouldn't have been able to eat today at all if she hadn't treated us."

"Yeah… I can't believe they didn't wanna pay us…" Said a now sulking pinkette.

"W-Well… You did blow up half the mountain, Sensei." Gray said to his Sensei with a sweatdrop on his face.

"It wasn't me! It was the wyverns I tell ya! It definitely was the wyverns!" the Pinkette retorted

'It was obviously you, sensei.' Gray thought with a dumbfounded expression.

"Look, Look! That's the ship Cold Prince-Sama is having a party on!" A random girl said to another random girl as they pointed at a ship far away.

"Cold Prince…?" Gray said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, The fake guy who was using your nickname said he was having a party on his ship or something." Happy said while staring the ship.

"Ugh… I feel like puking…" Natsu said as he barfed.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it, Natshuu…"

"Sensei." Gray suddenly said with a stern voice.

"Huh… ? What's up Gray?"

"I think we are gonna need to head to the port now, Sensei." Gray said with his dark blue eyes fixated on the ship far away. One of his fingers trailed the handle of his sword.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Lucy, Huh… That's a pretty name." The fake Cold Prince said

"Thanks~" Lucy said while faking a smile.

'I just have to get along with him till I get into Fairy Tail.' Lucy thought

"Let's toast with a glass of wine first." The cold prince raised his glass and offered it to Lucy.

'How Annoying…' Lucy thought as she opened her mouth to drink the wine given to her.

Lucy's eyes widened suddenly as she threw the glass of wine away.

"What is this!? What are you planning!? This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?!

"Ooooh… How'd you know?" The fake Cold Prince smirked.

"Don't misunderstand. I just want to join Fairy Tail. I have no intention at all of being your girl." Lucy said with an angered voice.

"Tch… You're a naughty one, aren't you? If you just were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have had to get hurt." A heavy voice came from behind Lucy. She felt four arms grabbing both of her arms, restraining her in the process.

"WhA-What's Going On!?" Lucy shouted as she tried her best to get out of their grasp.

"Who Are Y-" Lucy couldn't finish that sentence as her jaw was grabbed and shut with a single hand.

"Welcome to our slave ship. And I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco." The Fake Cold Prince said with an evil smirk spread on his face.

"B-Bosco!? What happened to Fairy Tail!?"

"Huh!? You naïve girl… you still think I am from Fairy Tail? This is a slave ship. I brought you in as a merchandise from the very beginning."

"W-Wha-"

"Just give up, blondie."

'H-How. can he… H-How can someone do something like this…?'

"Hrmm… What the fuck are these fancy keys for?" A buff guy said as he snatched Lucy's keys away.

"Oh… These are the keys of gates. I see you are a stellar spirit mage." The fake Cold Prince said.

"Huh? Stellar what? I've no clue what you're talking about boss…" One of the henchman of the fake mage said.

"Well, they are useless anyways so let's just throw them away." Fake Cold Prince said as he then threw the keys into the ocean.

'N-No…'

'A-Abusing magic… Cheating on people… Performing s-slavery…'

"Y-You're the worst mage ever…" Lucy said as she started to sob. Lone tears escaped her eyes as she gritted her teeth at them.

 ***CRAAASH*** A crashing sound echoed everywhere as a teenage boy with spiky black hair landed after bursting through the ship roof.

"W-Whaa!"

"Who the fuck is That!?"

"G-Gray!? H-Happy!?" Luicy mumbled with a shocked expression.

"Aye~! A-re… Lushy…? BONDAGE!?"

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, CAT!"

"Hehe... Anyway Lushy, why are you even here?"

"H-Hap… I was fooled! He said he'd let me join Fa- Wait A Minute! How do you have wings!?"

"We'll talk about that later Lushy. First, Let's get you out of here!" Happy said as he grabbed Lucy and started to fly away through the broken roof.

"W-Wait! What about Gray!?"

"Ah… I can't carry two people at once."

"H-Huh!? Oh d-dear…"

"I won't let you get away!" The fake Cold Prince said as he aimed his magical beam at the blonde.

" **Ice Make.** **"** Gray said as the fake Cold Prince's hand soon froze solid.

"W-What the…"

"So you're Bora of Prominence. the one who has been tarnishing my name, huh…?" Gray said with venom in his voice. His cold eyes now fixated on the fake mage.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Umm… Lucy…"

"Wh-What is it at a time like this!?"

"My transformation magic is about to run out any moment now…"

"H-Huh!? Eh!? Ehh!? EHHHH!?"

 ***SPLASH***

"You shitty Cat! Urghmbmb!" Lucy said as she drowned into the sea right after.

'I have to save those girls… M-My keys… My keys… MY KEYS! There you are!'

"Here I go! Open a door to the treasured vase palace! **AQUARIUS!** " Lucy said with a grin as a mermaid like blue creature soon appeared out of thin air.

"WHOOOAH!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hehe… I'm a stellar mage. I can use the keys of the gates to summon stellar spirits from another world. NOW AQUARIUS! Use your power to send us back to the ship!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tch…"

"Don't Tch at me! Don't be picky at a time like this!"

"You're such a noisy kid… Let me tell you this, kid. If you ever drop the keys again… **I'll kill you**." Aquarius said with a deadly glare.

"…I'm… S-Sorry…"

" **HORRAAAH!"** Aquarius swung the vase around and created a very big tidal wave.

"EHHH!? Don't push me along with it!" Lucy shouted as she was swept away by the wave.

"Wh-What the!" Gray exclaimed as the ship was getting swept up to the port in a very fast pace. Gray's hands now contained a beaten up fake prince.

'The wave's gonna destroy the port!' Gray thought

"Kyaaah! Happyyyy! Help me!" Lucy exclaimed

"Don't worry, Lucy! We've got Natshu on the other side! I'm sure he can handle the wave!" The blue feline said while giving an A-Ok sign from the sky

"What!? N-Natsu!?"

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 **On the other side, Also known as the Port of Hargeon:**

A pink haired teenager stood on top of the big walls that the port had. His face contained a bored expression but soon turned into an excited one as he witnessed the incoming wave.

Natsu curled his right hand into a fist. He pulled his arm back. His lips now stretched into a toothy grin.

"Finally! It's my turn… Hope you're ready for this, cause I'm all fired up now!" All the air around that place seemed as if they were being sucked in by that fist but in truth, it was only an after effect of his arm pulled back and creating a massive air burst.

"Here I COME!" Natsu said as he pulled his fist up front, punching the air.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 ***SWOOOOOOSH*** A thin line of light passed by the sea.

 ***CRAAAAACK*** The sea water disappeared into thin air as the ground was suddenly split apart in two. The split went up to where even eyes couldn't reach.

"WHHHAAAAAT THEEE HEEELLLL!"

"SENSEEEEI! DOOOON'T! SHIIIT!"

"NAAAATSHUUUU!"

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!"

 **Twenty Minutes Later** _ **:**_

"Bwahhahaha… Sorry about that Gray." Natsu laughed sheepishly while scratching the behind of his head.

"Umm… Lushy, You gonna be alright?"

"Like hell I am! I was flying in the air for TWENTY minutes! I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"Well, At least the port isn't destroyed…" Gray mumbled.

"H-Huh! Port! Look at that! Where the fuck is the Sea Water!? And why is the ground split in two!?" Lucy shouted while shivering.

"E-Ehhehee…" Natsu laughed while wearing a sheepish grin.

"Don't _Ehhehee_ me! And how did you even do That!?"

"Oh… Sensei and I are Mages just like you… And Happy as well."

"H-Heh!? Mages!?"

"Aye~!"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKUS!? HUH!? T-THE SEA!"

"The M-Military!"

"Crap! Let's run! Gray, Happy, Looney! Run for your lives!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed the blonde's hand and started running away from the scene.

"Heeeh!? Why Mee!?" Lucy shouted as she was being dragged by the Pinkette.

"Didn't you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail!? Looks like we have the same goal! Let's go together!" Natsu said while throwing the toothy smile of his at her.

'F-Fairy... T-Tail... H-He...'

"H-hnmm… Okay~!"

'Fairy Tail… Here I come...!'

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **00**

 **The First Punch**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fave, Follow, Share and Review this fiction of mine. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Solely To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	2. The Best Guild of Fiore

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Although advised but it is Not necessary for you to be familiar with the OPM series in order to read this.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of Thirteen. It Also Contains Spoilers, Possible Character Deaths, Heavy Violence, Minor Coarse Language And Minor Suggestive Adult Theme.**

 **None of the prominent characters of the OPM series will be appearing in this fiction. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Summary: **_What is the Definition of OP...? OverPowered? Very, Very Strong? Godly? Someone who can take on everything and everyone? Someone who can defeat anything or anyone in just OnePunch? Don't know...?_  
 _Then, Oh boy... Are you in for one hell of a ride~ Follow the Invincible_ Pinkette _as he rampages through the world of magic with his disciple, friends, comrades alongside him._

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **01**

 **Door To The Best Guild Of Fiore**

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

Three lone figures could be seen walking along the wide roads of Magnoli-

"Oye! Don't Forget Me! Jerk!" The blue feline shouted.

A-Ahh… Yeah…

Four figures could be seen walking side by side along the wide roads of Magnolia. Quite a busy and lively street to be exact. Filled with magic stores, yummy restaurants, and rentable houses with a future blonde tenant that will never earn enough money to pay the bills.

One of those four figures was hung loosely on another's shoulder. And to be precise, a teenage man with pink locks could be seen hanging loosely on his student's shoulder. A blonde bimb- girl…

"You Were Gonna Write Bimbo, Weren't You!?" Lucy exclaimed at the author.

A-Ahem…

Moving on… Beside the teacher and the student, were their life long companion, which is a blue feline named Happy and also a newly gained companion, Lucy. A teenaged, blonde celestial mage with breasts like no other.

"G-Graaa-Aayy ***Wua** lG **Gh** as **d*** " The pinkette on top Gray's shoulder groaned.

"Hang in there, Sensei."

"Uh… Is he gonna be alright?" Lucy asked as she examined the Pinkette's groans.

"Don't worry, Lushy. Natshu just has a bad case of Motion Sickness." Happy explained.

"Really…? But we left the train over an hour ago though."

"HoH!? We left the train!? I'm All Fired Up Now!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the black haired boy's shoulder.

'Instant Recovery!?' Lucy exclaimed isnide her mind.

"Y-Yeah… He's like that." All three but Natsu sweatdropped.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"W-Waaaah… It's huge…!" Lucy's eyes trailed the big old mansion like guild hall.

"Hooh… It really is huge, isn't it, Gray?"

"It sure is, sensei. Brings back memories." Gray said as he once again looked at the outer front of his guild. Also earning a curious look from Lucy.

"Natsu's never been here before?" Lucy asked

"Ah, No. Sensei's not a part of the guild. I knew him from before I joined the guild. And then I kinda left the guild six months ago to go look for him."

"Yep. I bet everyone's excited to meet me." Natsu said

'I-I doubt anyone even knows you, sensei.' Gray thought.

'A-Alright… This is it… T-This is the moment I've always been waiting for…' Lucy thought as she kept fidgeting.

Her hands pressed against the door. But no strength in them to shove them open. Soon enough, her entire self started shaking. Her legs and hands didn't obey her anymore.

'W-Why do I feel s-so nervous all of a sudden…? W-What if they don't let me in? W-What if I fail the entrance interview.'

'C-Compared to those two… Gray's the infamous Fairy Tail mage Cold Prince… And N-Natsu can evaporate sea water like it's nothing… EVEN Happy's better than me...!'

…

…

…

At that moment… Lucy realized a bitter truth.

...

...

...

'T-There's No Way I'd Be Chosen Over Him!'

'W-Wh-What do I d-'

"Oye, Luffy? You alright?" Natsu's voice broke Lucy's paranoia.

"A-Ah… Y-Yeah. And Its LUCY GOD DAMMIT!"

"Lushy's making a lot more juice now."

"It's called sweat, You Damn Cat!"

"Oi, Luffy. Don't be so tense. It's gonna be fine. We're with ya, you know." Natsu said. His toothy grin flashing at the paranoid blonde.

"Yeah. Don't worry Lucy. Fairy Tail's a place for everyone." Gray said, with his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, Lushy! Don't worry! If you don't get chosen, then we will root for you until our death!" Even the feline tried his best to cheer her a small smile of happiness on the blonde's face.

'G-Gray... N-Natsu... H-Happy...'

"N-Natsu... Gray… Happy… T-Thanks! Unnm… Arigatou~!" The blonde couldn't help but sob with happiness.

"ALRIGHT THEN~! Let's Head Inside!" Natsu shouted as he shot up towards the long doors.

"Sensei! Don't kick the doo-" Before Gray could even finish,

 ***THUD*** A loud thudding sound could be heard as Natsu's kick threw the door off it's hinges. The sight of the guild's members inside the guild, soon became clear.

"W-What the!?" "Who's that guy!?" "New members!?" "Is that Gray!?" "Damn~ Daniel~!" "It's Gray!" "It definitely isn't." "It is!" "I said It isn't!" "You wanna go mot-KurgGh!" "Show me what you got!" "MAAAANLY!"

Soon enough a guild fight broke out due to god knows what.

'Heh… A guild fight…' Natsu stared at the enraged guild members fighting relentlessly.

'Just like it used to be, huh?' A smile formed on Gray's face as he took in the view of his guild. After six months of running around, He finally returmed after all.

'A guild fight…'

'T-This… Is Fairy Tail.'

"Does it have Fish….?"

'A Guild Fight...'

'I-It's… so… rowdy…'

"Ne, Natshu~ Does it have Fish?"

"A GUILD FIGHT! Count Me In!" Natsu shouted childishly as he jumped at the chance of a guild fight.

"EEH!?" Lucy screamed

"Go get em, Natshu! And Bring Some Fish Back Too~!"

"Don't Encourage Him, Damn Cat!"

"Sensei! Don't even think about it!"

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Yapping in the middle of the day. You've got some guts, newbie. Fight with your fists if you're a MAN! Show your MANHOOD!"

"Well, Ya asked for it, man!" Natsu's lips formed into a toothy grin as he pulled his fists forward, towards the big bulky white haired guy.

 ***SWoOosH*** As Natsu's fist connected to the white haired guy's abdomen, a swishing sound was created. Sweeping the big bulky guy off his feet. His body got pushed back as if it was hit by millions of trains, throwing him miles and miles away from the guild hall. A mysterious hole that resembled the figure of the big bulky guy, appeared on the wall of the guild.

Also leaving a dumbfounded Gray to commit a major facepalm.

"U-Umm… Uh... Hello? I-I am a mag- **KY** aAA **AH**!" Lucy tried her best to ease the ongoing crowd but failed as she tripped and fell boobs-first to the ground, gaining everybody's attention in an instant.

Every single fight in and every single bickering that was going on, stopped. Everyone turned their attention to the new comer. Eyeing her with suspicious and tensed looks.

"A-Ah… Are you with Gray?" One of the Guild members asked the fallen blonde, who was almost on the verge of dropping tears.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy mumbled out. Making the guild member to look at Gray, Natsu and Happy.

.

.

.

"Don't know her." "Never met her before." "First time seeing her." All three of them said simultaneously while looking away with a sheepish look on their faces.

"TR-TRAITORS!" Lucy cried out.

"BWaahahah! Don't worry Luffy. We're just kidding!" Natsu laughed as he came forward to give her a hand.

"Tsk." "Tch" Happy and Gray clicked their tongues.

"Why Are You Two Clicking Your Tongues!?" Lucy cried again.

"Bwahhahaha~!"

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"Hey Everyone~! Look~ Gray's Back!" Fairy Tail's barmaid, Mirajane Strauss yelled. Also one of the top models for the Sorcerer's Weekly. She had snow white hair, just like the white haired bulky guy from before. The one that Natsu sent to, god knows where.

"Hoh, Gray really is back, huh?" "Eh… Gray, you look so grown up now~" A crowd gathered around the four.

"I-I've only been gone for six months, though."

"Hoh... Looks like you found that pink haired master of your- **GWag** h **Gh~**!" Wakaba, a wizard of Fairy Tail said, or tried to say but was instead punched away by the pinkette.

"It's Not Pink, God Dammit! It's Salmon!"

"Oi, Pinkie, you tryin to pick a fight!?" "Let's get him!" "Who Do ya Think You're Ordering Around!?" "Huuuuuuh~!?" "You Want A Piece Of This JackAss!" "Gray! Come Over Here!" "H-Hai, Sensei!" And just like that… Another Guild fight broke out.

"Hrmm…? It's so noisy in here." A very handsome looking orange haired guy said.

"AH! Loki! The top ranked 'Mage you want to have as you boyfriend'!" The desperate blonde started fangirling with just a single sight of the orange haired mage, who was sitting on a throne like chair with two unknown beauties in his arms.

"I'll go join the fight… Only for you two~" Loki said as he blew a kiss to the two girls.

'And His Image is Officially Corrupted!' The blonde couldn't help but drop a sweat.

"W-What… is this place? None of t-them are normal." Lucy wondered as the image of her dream-guild was getting corrupted over and over.

"Ara~ A new member, I see." The very angelic voice of Mirajane made it's way to Lucy's ears.

"KYAaaH! M-M-M-MIRAJANE!? The Real One!"

"Hai." The white haired beauty said, an angelic smile adorning her face. Making butterflies rumble through Lucy's stomach.

"A-Ah… Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy pointed at the brawl behind her.

"Nope~ It happens all the time. Don't worry about it." Mirajane said.

"I-Is… That so…"

"Yep~ And besid- ***ThuMp*** " A bottle made it's way through the crowd and hit Mirajane square in the face.

"KyAAA! M-Mirajane-San!?"

"Besides… Isn't it fun this way?" The white haired beauty got up as if nothing happened.

'It's Scary!'

"O **-O** f **yu!"** Gray let out a grunt as he was launched away to the side, where the barmaid and the blonde stood.

"KYaaAH! G-Gray!?" Lucy screamed, surprised by the sudden raven haired mage's appearance.

"A-Ah… Lucy."

"Heeeeh! GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!"

"AAAH! MY UNDERWEAR!" Gray shouted as he realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

"DON'T FACE THIS WAY!"

"LUCY! LEND ME YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"GAAAH! I'Ve Had Enough Of This!" "It's Time To End This!" "NUUOOOOH!" "What A Troublesome Bunch." "Come And Get Me!"

"Magic!? They Are Gonna Use Magic!?" "Ara~ This is getting a bit intense, no?"

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!"** A very loud voice echoed throughout the hall. Stopping anyone and everyone from moving even an inch.

" **CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!"** A large shadow appeared. Making every guild member cower in fear. A shadow so big that it could even be mistaken as a monster.

'HE'S HUMONGOUS!' Lucy screamed inside her head, wondering what would happen if the humongous individual was pissed at her.

"Ara… So you were here, master?" Mirajane mumbled to herself, which also Lucy happens to hear.

'M-MASTER!?'

" **Hmm…? New Comers?"** The large shadow said with a very grumpy tone, glaring at the blonde and the pinkette.

"H-Hai!" Lucy barely let out.

Suddenly, the shadow started to shrink down. Down, down and down… till the level which was barely three feet tall. Wearing a blue striped jester hat and orange shorts, appeared a midget. The midget then raised his hand up to welcome the newest member of the family.

"Nice to meet ya~!" The white haired midget greeted the scared shitless blonde.

'H-He's Tiny!' In Lucy's mind, this just couldn't get any more crazier than this.

"Hottou~!" With a sudden jump, the white haired master of the guild reached the floor upstairs. Also not even missing the chance to get a bump on the head while landing. Getting himself up, the Master stood on the railings of the said floor. Looking down at all the members that were there. Sucking in the breath he started,

" **You have done it again, You Fools!"** His voice as loud as ever.

" **Look at these documents I have received from the council!"**

'Councils… The organization that manages mage guilds.' Lucy thought.

" **First off, Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission! Why-Wait… Where's Elfman!?"**

"Eh? Where'd he go?" "Wasn't he here just a couple minutes ago?" "I saw him flying away a few minutes ago." "Heh!? Really!?"

" **Well, Anyway! Cana! Drinking Twenty big barrels of alcohol and charging it on the council…"**

'Shit… They found out, huh…'

" **Loki! Flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain Talent Agency charged us for compensation too!"**

" **And now, Gray… I see you have returned. I hope you found the one you were looking for."**

"Hai, Master!"

" **Also, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization. But you walked around the town naked afterwards. And also ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried.**

 **But there's that one thing surprised me… I heard that you fought a monster that was capable destroying an entire mountain by one punch. I don't know how you managed to survive that but I sure hope to hear about that from you."** Makarov finished

'Those weren't monsters… That was just Sensei being Sensei…' Gray one again, could not help but facepalm.

" **Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time…"** Makarov took a deep breath in. Making the atmosphere a thousand times more tense.

" **But you know what… Forget about the Council members!"**

"Eh!?"

" **Listen Up! The Power To Overcome Reasoning Is Born From Reasoning. Magic Is Not A Miracle. When The Spirit Flow Within Us And The Spirit Flow Of Nature Connects, They Will Form An Embodiment For The First Time. You Will Need A Strong Mentality And A Lot Of Concentration For That. I mean, Pouring All Your Soul Into Whatever You Do Is The Magic. If You Keep Worrying About The Watchful Eyes Of the Higher-Ups, Your Magic Won't Improve.**

 **DO NOT FEAR, The Fools Of The Council!**

 **Do Whatever You Think Is Right!**

 **That's The Way Of FAIRY TAIL!"**

Cheers rang all around Magnolia as Makarov's speech was finished. Songs were sung, Dancers danced, Those who didn't dance, danced. Bottles flew around, So did Chairs… and also… Humans too…? Ah… It's Fairy Tail, after all~!

Gray, Natsu, Lucy… All three of them stood, looking at the guild hall and it's members in their prime, celebrating like there's no tomorrow. Each one of them had a smile crept onto their faces… Each one of them had a goal in their minds…

'I will Protect everyone!' Gray swore with a face full of determination.

'I will Become a great mage!' Lucy stated, her hands curved into a fist of unlimited resolve.

'I just want a Burrito.' Natsu wondered as he patted his stomach.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 **The Fiore Border,**

A sudden bruised hand appeared out of the snow filled ground. Picking himself up, a very bruised up white haired guy stood on the icy ground. His gut felt like it had been stabbed a thousand times. His butt felt as if he had gone through a million cases of Diarrhea. His bones felt as if they were shattered and again put together. Wrapping his arms around his lousy self... he wondered...

'W-Where in the hell am I?'

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **01**

 **Door To The Best Guild Of Fiore**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fave, Follow, Share and Review this fiction of mine. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Solely To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	3. The Fire Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Although advised but it is Not necessary for you to be familiar with the OPM series in order to read this.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of Thirteen. It Also Contains Spoilers, Possible Character Deaths, Heavy Violence, Minor Coarse Language And Minor Suggestive Adult Theme.**

 **None of the prominent characters of the OPM series will be appearing in this fiction. You have been warned.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Summary: **_What is the Definition of OP...? OverPowered? Very, Very Strong? Godly? Someone who can take on everything and everyone? Someone who can defeat anything or anyone in just OnePunch? Don't know...?_  
 _Then, Oh boy... Are you in for one hell of a ride~ Follow the Invincible_ Pinkette _as he rampages through the world of magic with his disciple, friends, comrades alongside him._

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **03**

 **The Fire Dragon Slayer**

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"So, Gray is called the Cold Prince huh. It does really fit his magic doesn't it?" The blonde mage known as Lucy said. And was ignored by the bunch beside her as well.

'Why do I even bother talking to you guys?' Lucy thought to herself.

Beside her sat the young pink-headed mage, known as Natsu Dragneel. A mage capable of doing terrifying things… without the use of magic of course. The young lad was too busy chomping on his meal to notice Lucy's petty attempt at starting a conversation.

"Ne~ Ne~ Natsu! Look here, I just got the mark of Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed as showed shoved her hand in front of Natsu to show him the pink guild mark on her hand.

 ***Chomp* *CHoMp*** The pinkette continued to ignore the blonde.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Let it be, Lushy. Natsu's in another world right now." The blue feline that stood on the bar counter, said.

"Huh… What do you mean, Happy?"

Happy's face darkened as he looked Lucy straight in to the eye. Giving off the vibe of something verry important.

'C-Could it be… T-The secret of Natsu's strength.' Lucy thought as she gulped her saliva and leaned into the counter to get a better hearing.

"There are two things that you must absolutely not disturb Natsu with…

One… Is about interrupting his meal.

And Two… Is to never interrupt his sleep…!" Happy said with a frightening look in his eyes.

"So basically, he is just a very lazy person." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Correct."

"At least try denying it, cat!"

Lucy's eyes trailed Natsu's figure. It didn't look anything special. He was lean and muscular… but there was nothing that really stood out about him (Except for his pink hair of course). It was similar to every knight's figure.

'But… His strength… It was… Unreal. It didn't look like he was using any type of magic either.'

"PWaaHh~!" Natsu let out a grunt as he finally finished his meal. Setting the big bowl on the counter, he turned towards the bonde and the cat.

"Eh… Lucy? When did you come here!?" Natsu asked while making Lucy fall off the chair with a sweatdrop.

"I'm really gonna end up killing you two one day." Lucy said

"Ehehe… If you're gonna do that, then at least treat us some Ramen first." The pinkette said while wearing a weary smile.

"Wha-You Just Finished Like Eight Bowls Of Ramen!"

"AHaha… What can I do, I get hungry real quick." Natsu said as his hands caressed the back of his head.

"Ara~ You really do have a big appetite don't you Natsu? I thought Gray was joking about that." A sweet voice came from the other side of the table.

"Ah…. Mirajane-san." Lucy said as she took in Mirajane's presence into account.

"But… You know, Natsu. I heard that there's this eating competition this Saturday. I'm sure you would like to know more about it." The bar-maid said while leaning into the table. Stepping closer to the trio.

"Whoaa… Why do you suddenly look like an angel, Mira!?" Natsu exclaimed while getting a giggle from the barmaid in return.

"Anything related to food is angelic to you, isn't it Natshu?" Happy stated.

"Of Course Not!" Natsu said while making a fist full of determination.

"Whoaa… Something more imptortant than food!? That's new."

"…The food has to be DELICIOUS!" Natsu stated, making everyone at the counter fall off their chair.

'Should have seen this one coming.' Lucy and Happy thought.

"Fu Fu… Here you go, Natsu. Have fun eating~" Mirajane handed Natsu a leaflet of the eating competition that is going to take place in Hargeon this Saturday.

"WHOOOOOAAA! A EATING COMPETITION! It Means I Can Eat All I Want And I Won't Have To Pay For It!" Natsu screamed with joy in his voice.

"He's really enthusiastic about food isn't it?"

"Trust me, Lushy. You haven't even seen one bit."

"Ne~ Natsu… What type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked as she observed the pinkette's words.

"Ah… Me…? I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu answered in a nonchalant manner.

The loudest guild of Fiore suddenly became as quiet as an empty wide ocean. Every pair of eyes that were inside the hall were now fixated on Natsu. As if he had uttered something sacred.

"A… Dragon… Slayer…? Did he say that he's a dragon slayer?" A random voice from within the crowd said.

"BWAHAHAHAH! That has to be the funniest joke I've heard all day, boy!" Wakaba laughed as he patted the pink haired boy's back.

"Ah… No. I really am a Dragon slayer. A fire dragon slayer actually." The pinkette said, making the whole guild go quiet once again.

"N-Natsu… Is a dragon slayer…" Lucy muttered. She turned her head towards the blue feline only to get a nod in return.

A pair of hands clenched Natsu's shoulder. Looking up, his eyes met Wakaba's. Whose face was plastered with a long smile.

"It's Good, Kid! It's Good To Dream! Never Stop Dreaming! And one day the dream shall become reality!" Wakaba said, trying to encourage the pink head.

"No, Sensei really is a Fire Dragon Slayer, Wakaba." Gray's voice pierced through the crowd as he came down from the second floor, after the meeting with the Guild master was over. The guild master, Makarov also appeared out of his office, jumping and landing on a table that was close to the guild entrance.

"Did you hear that?" "He really is a dragon slayer." "He is Gray's Sensei… I guess that isn't really surprising." Chatters flew around.

"A dragon slayer, eh. And a fire one at that. That's quite the rare magic you got, boy." The Guild Master, Makarov said.

"Is… that so." Natsu pondered as he glanced at his fists.

"Care to show us a brief display of your magic, boy?" Makarov said to Natsu.

"Y-Yeah… That is a bi-" Gray was about to respond but Natsu cut him off.

"Hehe… Sure thing, Gramps." Natsu said with a big smirk covering his face.

'G-Gramps… I already like this boy.' Makarov thought as he continued to observe the pink headed young man.

All the members of the Fairy Tail guild watched with curiosity as Natsu got into a stance. His legs stood wide, away from each other. His waist bent in order to gain fortitude. He let out a deep, shallow breath, making the audience even more tense.

"HoooWOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Natsu let out a scream as he let the energy in him flow out.

'T-This Boy…!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGhHHHHH-!"

"Woah… It's Over NINE THOUSAND!" Wakaba screamed.

"Ah… Is he gonna be alright?" Lucy wondered

'T-This Boy's m-magic…!'

 ***JOLT*** Suddenly, one of Natsu's hands caught on a fire.

'H-He has No Magical Energy…!'

"FWAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Pinkette let out one last time as he shoved up the flame that barely managed to cover his entire palm. Making everyone in the guild fall to the floor because of his stupidity.

 ***FWooSH*** The little yellow flame disappeared as one of Natsu's legs gave out. Making him fall back on to the floor with a thud. Panting between his breaths Natsu looked up to find Gray lending a hand towards him.

"…Gray?" The pinkette mumbled.

"Hai, Sensei."

"I think I can see grandma. She's calling out to me."

"You've never met your grandma, Sensei. Don't go."

"A-Ah… Right. That's probably Lucy."

"I really wanna kill you right now, you know." Lucy stated.

"Ehehehe."

"Hahaha… That was one hell of a show, kid! You've got potential." Wakaba said as he threw a toothy grin at the fallen pinkette.

"Don't mind him, Master. Sensei's a bit… Different type of person." Gray stated as he picked the dragon slayer up. The entire guild went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened at all. And so, the loudest gild of Fiore was back at it again with the loudest noises.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

"I-Is my daddy back yet?" A small, timid boy asked the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"You're being annoying here, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage then trust your father. Be a good boy and wait for him at home." The master replied in a monotone voice.

"B-But he said he'd come back in three days. It's been a week since then." Looking up at the Master with teary eyes, the boy said.

"Macao's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Wakaba asked someone beside him.

"It's Not That Far Either! Please Look For H-Him! I'm Worried About Him!" The little boy shouted at the Master with tears falling from his eyes.

"ABOSOLUTELY No! Your Dad Is a Mage! We Have No Mage Here That Can't Handle Themselves! Go Home and Drink Milk Or Something!" The master snapped at the little boy named Romeo.

"Y….You I-IDIOT!" Romeo's hand reached out to the Master's face. Colliding with it and making the master grunt due to the sudden punch. The boy ran out of the guild while covering his crying face with one arm.

"It's a l-little strict in here isn't it?" Lucy said to the barmaid in front of her. Beside her sat Gray, Natsu and Happy.

"Master may be like that. But he is worried about Macao too." The barmaid said while throwing her usual angelic smiles.

"Oi, Happy." Natsu's voice turned grim.

"Eh, Natshu…?"

"Let's go." Natsu said as he got up and headed for the guild doors.

"Uh… Natsu!? Where are you going?" Lucy asked as she noticed the pinkette leaving the bar.

Gray's calm and cold eyes observed the situation as if he was already used to it. Drinking the entire mug in one go, he got up as well.

"Sensei, please wait for me. I'm coming along as well." Gray shouted at the pinkette. Natsu stopped on his tracks as he heard Gray's voice.

"Don't worry about this, Gray. Just get us a house. I'll take care of this." Natsu said without looking back as he then left the guild with Happy with him.

"Gray, where's Natsu going…?" Lucy asked making the Black haired mage sigh.

"Probably, to save Macao." Gray answered.

"Uh… Master, I think Natsu just went after. I think the kid will probably hurt Macao's prid-" Wakaba was about to say but the master cut him off.

"It's fine, Wakaba. No one else but him can decide what he wants to do." Master said with a small grin on his face.

'What an interesting fellow indeed.'

"Wha… What happened to Natsu all of a sudden, Gray?" Lucy asked, making the ice mage lean back and tense up. His eyes glaring at the roof and a small smile on his lips.

"Maybe Sensei saw himself in Romeo. Ah… You probably don't know, but Sensei's father is actually a dragon."

"Oh… I see-Wait WHAT!?"

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

The dragon's name was Igneel. He is the one who raised Sensei.

He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. And learned words, cultures and magic from him. But one day… the dragon disappeared. Leaving the poor little boy alone in this world. And also from then, he was unable to use magic that he inherited from his father.

"Aaand SO~! I'll be visiting Mira-san's house next time~!" Lucy fangirled as she talked about her love for Mira-san to Natsu and Happy. Natsu was currently in a state different from the rest were in. Being inside a moving vehicle, his motion sickness kicked in.

"Why are you here agai-Beawwaahh!"

"Don't steal underwear and stuff, mkay?" Happy teased.

"I Wouldn't Do Something Like That!"

"Your character says otherwise, Lushy."

"Don't worry Lucy… I believe you." Fairy Tail's infamous drunkard Cana Alberona said as she patted the blonde's shoulder to assure her.

"C-Cana-chan…" Lucy grew stars of hope in her eyes.

"Well, if you're really that desperate. I can give you mine~" Cana said with a wink at the end.

'I really should have seen this one coming.' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop.

"W-Wait… Who are you and why are you here aga-BWlaaWAghh!"

"Hoho… His motion sickness is a pretty big deal, isn't it… Well, you guys can call me Cana. I kinda owed that little kid a favor." Cana said while chugging down a bottle of beer.

"A favor…?"

"Ehehe… I kinda stole his allowance to get a beer." Cana said, making the three let out a weary laugh.

'T-This woman is dangerous!' Natsu, Lucy and Happy thought simultaneously.

Suddenly with a swift brake, the carriage stopped.

"Uwaaah~! I thought I was a goner for sure!" Natsu said as he jumped out of the carriage, all fired up.

'Instant recovery!'

"We're there?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't go any further than this with the carriage." The driver of the carriage said while pointing at the sandstorm.

The four passengers got out and headed into the depth of the mountains. Battling the cold snowstorm along the way.

"Even though it's still summertime! It's weird to have a snowstorm like this!" Lucy shouted. Her voice barely making it's way to others.

"I-It's soo c-cold-Wait… Why The Hell Are You Clinging To Him!?" Lucy said as her eyes fell on Cana and Natsu. The drunkard was currently being given a piggy back ride by the Pinkette. Her entire body pressed against him.

"What… He's warm…" "I dunno… she just hopped on." Lucy sweat dropped at Cana's and Natsu's straight response.

"I-It's T-Too C-Cold…" Lucy shivered while rubbing her body with her palm.

"You know, you can hop in here if you want to~" Cana said.

"Oi, I ain't ride, ya'know." Natsu scoffed.

"I'll buy you Ramen if you follow my orders today." Cana offered.

"Lucy, hop on!" Natsu shouted.

'Y-Your Personality Sure Changes Quick!' the blonde thought.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm a mage! I can handle myself!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HEY!? What's With Those Disappointed Faces!?"

"Come on, Luigy. Get it moving already."

"For the last time! I'm Lucy… Damn it… I'll show you what I can do! **Open The Door Of The Clock! HOROLOGIUM!** "

A very clock like figure appeared out of thin air. Making it's stand in front of Lucy and letting her get inside it.

"Damn, that's one fancy clock."

" ' _I'll stay here'_ She says." The clock like humanoid figure said.

"What did she even come here for?" Happy mocked.

" ' _Speaking of that… what did Macao-san come here for?'_ She asks." Horologium said.

"Uhhhh…." Natsu started wondering.

"Wha… You guys came here without even knowing that? His job was to subdue the brutal monster named Balkan." Cana said as she held tightly onto the pinkette.

"Man… You don't look much from outside but you've got a really hard body, don'cha?" Cana teased.

"Huh…? Is that so." Natsu stated with his usual tone.

"Ne… Have you guy heard the stories of the Carnage Kabuto?" Cana asked.

" ' _Carnage_ _Kabuto? You mean the terrifying monster that almost destroyed Fiore?_ ' She says." Horologium said.

"Yeah… They say that it took three wizard saints to seal the monster. They say that it was so strong that even the wizard saints couldn't kill it. But in the end, they managed to seal it. And… do you know what they also say?"

All of their ears grew impatient as Cana suddenly stopped and took in a deep breath.

"They say that… He was sealed right under this place. Deep under mount Hakobe."

"Woaa… Sounds like a good fight~!"

"Hey! Did you even hear what she just said!?"

 ***CRACK***

Suddenly the whole place started shaking. The ground started to split open. The snowstorm became much more fierce.

"W-What in the!?"

"W-What's happening!?"

A white beam of light came out of the ground. It only indicated one thing… And that was…

…Carnage.

* * *

 **(~˘○˘)~ ︻デ═一¯\\_(ಥ﹏ಥ) _/¯一═デ︻ ~(˘○˘~)**

* * *

 **One-Punch Salamander**

 **Chapter** **03**

 **The Fire Dragon Slayer**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or would like faster updates then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fave, Follow, Share and Review this fiction of mine. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Solely To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


End file.
